The business world is constantly evolving. More recently, globally integrated enterprises are emerging to frame strategy, management, and operations in pursuit of a new goal, which includes the integration of production and value delivery worldwide with business services as a language of business communication. Current technology strategies must address the requirements of globally integrated enterprises. These requirements can include various combinations of three emerging product categories: corporate performance management, extension of enterprise resource planning (ERP), and services oriented architecture (SOA). These enterprises leverage many different existing methodologies and systems (i.e., different combinations of the product categories) that pertain to the various aspects of business transformation management from strategy to execution.
There are three methodologies that stand out in the areas of strategy and execution of business transformation: balanced scorecard (BSC), control objectives for information and related technology (COBIT), and information technology (I/T) infrastructure library (ITIL). These three methodologies, among several others, are expensive, ad-hoc, and, more importantly, do not scale at the rate of transformation as the global ecosystem increases.
BSC focuses on measurement-based management by developing metrics, collecting and analyzing data from four perspectives, which include learning and Growth, internal business processes, customer, and financial perspectives. So called strategy maps across these perspectives guide the transformation process from strategy to execution. This approach, however, has several drawbacks. COB IT and ITIL are complementary methodologies. ITIL focuses on best practices for I/T operations and standardization, while COBIT focuses on I/T governance including planning, operations, and monitoring. COBIT uses ITIL from a services delivery perspective. However, COBIT and ITIL also have several limitations.